The moment everything changed
by animefan0789
Summary: A dark guild, an explosion, an injured Lucy, a pissed off Natsu, mistery, secrets, hardships and of course, the same old Fairy Tail! Please give it a chance and let me know what you think! My first fanfic (English is not my first lenguage so be nice) Romance, drama, and tiny bit of humor (Changed the title, but I'm still not convinced)
1. A Brush With Death

Just so you know, my first lenguage isn't english, so i apologize for any mistakes :)

Lucy's pov

my conscience was slipping away from my fingers, but I had to keep my eyes open.. I needed to focus on what natsu was saying. What is he saying? I can barely hear a thing

Normal pov

Natsu was panicking. The explosion had happened next to lucy and it was surprising that she was still conscious. Some members from a dark guild had attacked Fairy Tail as a revenge for attacking theirs a week before (the last mission Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy had gone in together, plus Happy)  
Everyone was looking at the scene with eyes full of fear

"Lucy, LUCY... JUST STAY WITH ME OKAY?!" natsu kept calling her name, but her stare was as if she was looking at nothing, as if she was somewhat lost, desperately seeking for something in the darkness  
"WHERE THE HELL IS WENDY?!" Natsu was losing it and everyone could tell  
"She.. she is not back yet" Levy said looking back and forth between her dying friend and the horizon, wishing for the youngest dragon slayer to show up. Gajeel was keeping a strong hold on her shoulder, as though it kept her from breaking apart.  
Gray came close to Natsu and Lucy. He took a good look at the girl: her eyes kept on opening and closing time after time, she was bleeding tremendously from her side and her breathing was getting heavier by the second. Then, surprisingly, she opened her mouth  
"Nat... Natsu"  
"Luce... i'm right here, okay? you are going to be just fine, I promise" He said, trying to convince himself more than her  
"Natsu, it hurts"  
"I know Luce just hang in there, You are going to get through this!" She knew he was lying, so she smiled in attempt to keep him calm  
"Na... natsu... I-I know that's a lie... I'm sorry... I know I promised to... to always be with you... but... I- I don't think I can..." She said while she felt death coming  
"Lucy don't... DON'T SAY THAT! YOU... you are going to live! you..." He felt tears streaming down his face and a tight knot in his throat "I need you Lucy... please, please stay with me"  
"I..." She started but was interrupted by the pink haired boy  
"Don't speak, save your energy. Just don't close your eyes ok? Listen to my voice" She nodded  
"You are going to be ok and... when you are fully recovered, we are going to go shopping together like you have been insisting me to. I'll help you find some new keys too. Then... then we can go on a mission with Erza and the popsicle... we are going to start fighting and erza is going to nag us... and like always... you will be there, laughing, thinking that we are a really weird group of people"  
Natsu went on as Lucy just fought to keep her eyelids open  
"Then at night... we can go star-gazing, because you really like those kinds of romantic things, while laying in the grass and Happy is going to role his tongue saying "they like each other". Of course, like usual, you will get mad"  
She laughed but only made things worse, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach  
"And right there I will say: "I don't know about Lucy... but I'm completely and utterly in love with this weird, moody, funny, selfless, honest blonde mage" "  
Everyone kept their eyes on the couple, some crying because they knew it wasn't going to happen at this rate. Others were in shock for the statement, while Lucy... Lucy was as happy as she could get  
she smiled and used what little strength she had left to say "Natsu, I love you " He was in shock  
"What?" he couldn't help asking  
"you heard me" she said while smiling faintly "I love your goofy, toothy smile, your violent but joust personality, how blunt... you are... the way you protect others and... think of them before yourself... although I also hate that haha..." her smile faded away while pain shot through her body "I love... every single part of you... Natsu Dragneel" She said before finally closing her eyes  
"Luce... LUCE! LUCY WAKE UP PLEASE!" more tears kept on coming and natsu was desperate  
He could feel how she was slipping away from him

That's it for now! tell me what you think but be nice... i like constructive criticism, not mean one !  
BTW I don't like the story's title, so I welcome any suggestions!


	2. Fighting Spirit

**I can't say how excited I was after I read the two reviews I got. I WILL DO MY BEST TO CORRECT MY TYPOES! (I thank ThyWordSmith because I didn't know how to spell that word LOL) If necessary, I will go over my English notes to check that everything is right. I actually realized some of my mistakes and I thought (and i'm still thinking) "Could I BE more stupid?" I really hope you enjoy my story and Thank you for taking your time to read it and reviewing as well. I am so happy! :D Seriously, it pushes me to write new stuff and to try and get better at this!**

* * *

_Flashback - 10 minutes before the explosion_

_"Oi, ice pervert!" Natsu screamed, he was sitting in a stool next to Lucy_  
_"What do you want Flame for brain? Wanna fight?! " Gray was talking to Cana a few feet away._  
_"As if it made any diference, popsicle. We both know I win " Natsu answered. By now both of them were facing each other with their foreheads touching_  
_" Are you fighting?" A mage with scarlet hair asked_  
_"What are you saying Erza? We are best friends" they both said in unison while patting each others back._  
_Everyone laughed at the scene, but didnt last long: Erza's cake ended up in the floor because of Gajeel's distraction while talking to Levy_  
_That was when chairs started flying through the guilds and members started punching one another. Erza was kicking Gajeel's butt while Natsu and Gray took advantage of the distraction to start another fight_  
_"Same old Fairy tail" Lucy thought while drinking a strawberry smoothie  
"Are you going to stay there or intervine?" Mirajane asked while smiling at the celestial mage  
"Like always, I'll stay put and enjoy my drink, but Mira, weren't you supposed to go buy something at the market?" Lucy reminded her friend  
"Oh! thanks Lucy! I had forgotten. Can you take care of the bar while I'm gone? I actually wasn't counting on the guys breaking that lamp yesterday since it was attached pretty strongly to the ceiling. I was planning on going this morning before everyone came" she laughed while complaining a bit  
"Sure, no problem!" Lucy could understand how it slipped her mind... She didn't expect Mira to keep record of EVERY LITTLE THING Natsu and Gray broke during their fights, she would go nuts!_

_Lucy stood behind the bar, far from everyone as they were still fighting. She then heard some noises coming from the wall she was leaning on, as well as a hand going through it."I must be going crazy" she thought while shrugging it off. Big Mistake  
Lucy was rubbing some dirt off the table with a mop and the guild was still going at it when a blast was heard, coming from the bar  
"Lucy!" Natsu cried, before him and the rest of the guild members were hit by the explosion._

_Natsu, who was also pushed further back because of the explosion, ate the flames it had caused and took a good look around him. He sighed in relief after he realized no one was gravely injured, just lying on the floor because of the impact, with cuts and bruises._  
_Unfortunately, that feeling didn't last long. He smelled blood in the air._  
_Under a pile of rubble, a pale hand with a pink guild mark could be seen_  
_"Lucy!" Natsu went over there, to her, and he felt the others going that direction as well. Natsu started to dig her out of there, just to find a celestial mage full of cuts and bruises. What caught his attention was the wound she had in her stomach: every cut was pretty deep but this wound was 3 inches long and half an inch wide, it looked deep, but it was hard to tell how much._  
_She opened her eyes to find a terrified Natsu holding her, Happy flying over the dragon slayer's head and the rest of the guild surrounding them._  
_Natsu then remembered that Wendy was supposed to go on a mission with Carla, she had left in the middle of the fight, so she should still be waiting for the train_  
_"HAPPY! Go get Wendy! NOW!" he screamed in urgency, without taking his eyes off her teammate_  
_"AYE!" Happy left, leaving a frantic and frightened Natsu, a dying Lucy and a shocked Guild behind  
He tought of the possibility of Wendy being in the train already, so he came up with a plan B  
"Jet! Please get Polyuska" Natsu heard how he practically flew away from the scene_

_They were left there to wait for a miracle, to wait for their friend's return. Natsu kept on holding to her, begging that the train hadn't arrived to the station, that Wendy could get here in time, that Lucy could hang in there._

* * *

Pain shot through Natsu's heart when he realized her heartbeat was getting weaker and really hard to hear even with his dragon slayer hearing

Levy gasped "I can see them!"  
Everybody lifted their heads from the pair to catch a glimpse of the horizon and the dragon slayer who was being carried by Carla, flying max speed, with Happy leading the way  
Natsu was still holding Lucy in his arms, not even bothering to look up  
"Natsu-san!" He heard how the blue haired mage kneeled next to him  
"Wendy..." he whispered with tears in his eyes, and the knot still in his throat and stomach " Is she going to be ok?"  
"I will do my best natsu-san" she put her hands over Lucy's stomach, while they glowed "The wound in her stomach is really deep" She informed with a dark face and a frown

A couple of minutes passed, and Lucy's face relaxed, the color in her cheeks was back and her heart rate stabilized, as well as her breathing  
Natsu felt he could relax  
"Her life is not in danger, but I think it would be wise to get Polyuska-san to check on her as well" Wendy let them know  
"Jet already went to get her" Erza answered. Up until now, she was petrified, fearing for her friend's life  
"What happened here?" Wendy asked  
The guild realized that they had been to preocupied to ask themselves that question  
"I'd like to know!" Gray broke the silence "But I think it's too much of a coincidence to be attacked while the master is away because of the meeting with the council"  
"Gray-sama is brilliant to get to those conclusions!" Juvia said  
Natsu was still holding Lucy in his arms, not wanting to let go "I'll..." he whispered  
"What did you say Flame-brain?" Gray asked  
"I'll make them pay for what they did!" he now screamed  
The guild felt a wave of heat coming from Natsu, whose fighting heart was speaking for all of them  
"not just you Natsu" Erza said "We will all make them pay for hurting one of our own"  
All the guild agreed, filled with a fighting spirit that had replaced their terrified expressions from before. Whoever was it that dared to mess with Fairy Tail, would have to deal with them and their rising anger


	3. Going over the Facts

**Thanks for the reviews, once again! truthfully, i'm over the moon that people are reading my story. I hope I can improve even more to get more reviews and readers :D (I may be a pain repeating this over and over, but i'm not gonna stop: i was taught to show my gratitude to others, so complain to my parents q: )**  
**As usual, I remind you that I welcome constructive criticism (hope I spelled it right) even if it's the ugly truth, but just tell me why so I can correct it**  
**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER! :D**  
**BTW, when I use italics is either flashbacks or thoughts! I'll let you know when it's either though**

So, what do we actually know so far?" Erza was sitting in a couch with a thoughtful look  
She was with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Wendy in Lucy's apartment, while the celestial mage was recovering  
"I would say that we should look into the dark guild we attacked in our last mission a week ago" Gray suggested  
"I agree, but there weren't so many members that actually managed to escape. Don't you remember? I think only two or three got away, the others where taken by the council" Erza reminded him  
Natsu was silently listening to their conversation, sitting next to Lucy and holding her hand, going over what Wendy had told him half an hour ago when they arrived to their current location

* * *

_Flashback_  
_Natsu laid Lucy on her bed, being careful not to do it abruptly and cause the wound to open again. Wendy, Erza and Gray followed him whereas Happy was floating over his shoulder_  
_"Natsu-san..." Wendy caught a glimpse of his friend to find a terrifing look in his eyes, murderous-like "I know you are upset, all of us are, but..." she doubted for a bit, but decided to just come out and say it "I need you to pay attention to what i'm about to say" Natsu, that was kneeling next to her friend's bed, lifted his head to look at the blue haired dragon slayer "Polyuska-san will come here after treating the others, since lucy's life is not in danger right now. But that's not all: For what i've been sensing, there is a big possibility Lucy won't wake up anytime soon" When she saw his horrified look she added quickly "She will that's for sure! it's just that I can't be sure when that's gonna happen, could be a few hours, or a few days or weeks"_  
_"So..."Erza started processing the new information "it's not a matter of "If..." but of "when...", right?"_  
_"Yes" Wendy stared at Natsu "I promise I will use whatever amount of magic necessary so she can regain her consciousness" She announced firmly. Natsu nodded and stood up to grab a chair and put it next to the bed._

* * *

Natsu's hold of Lucy's hand became stronger as his mind repeated that scene over and over again  
_"You better wake up soon Luce"_ he thought_ "Seriously, if I had been paying enough attention maybe, then maybe, I'd have been able to hear them coming, or smelled the bomb... If only..." _But his thoughts were interrupted by a nock on the door  
"I'll get it" Gray opened the door to find Poliuska standing with a frown in her face  
"You insolent humans make me come all the way here! Looks like you haven't been taught any manners!" the woman complained while excusing herself and entering the apartment  
"Whatever... just take a look at Lucy and you can go" Gray rolled his eyes, he had gotten used to Poliuska's complaints

The woman approached the girl "So, what are you waiting for?" no one understood her question  
"What do you mean?" Happy asked  
"'It's enough that I have to stand the human stench, there are too many in this room. LEAVE!"  
Gray, Erza, Wendy and Happy flew from the bedroom to the kitchen, but Natsu refused to leave  
"What are you sitting around there for?"she was in her usual bad mood  
"I'm staying" Natsu remained in his sit, refusing to move one inch away from Lucy  
"Fine! just don't bother me and go to the corner, you stink" Natsu reluctantly did what he was told

Meanwhile, in the kitchen:  
"Well, as I was saying, the best thing to do right now is wait for Poliuska's diagnosis. The best chance we have to get to them is finding out if Lucy heard or saw something out of the ordinary before the explosion"  
"I think she would have said something about it, i mean, before it actually happened" Gray suggested  
"Maybe there was no time. Anyway, If my memory isn't failing me, the dark guild we attacked last week was 'damnation' " **(I know, such a lame name but my imagination can only go so far)**  
"AYE! And Natsu and I saw three man get away, but someone tried to attack us so we coulnt do anything about them!" Happy added  
"What?! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Gray exclaimed  
"Gray-san, maybe he forgot because of what happened with Lucy... He must have been worried" Wendy defended the blue exceed  
" Aye! Now that we are at it, I remember the magic one of them used and how he looked like. He had brown long hair with blue ends and his magic was a lot like Reddus' "  
"Well, there must be something else we can find out about them! They should have found another place to hide from us since we destroyed the place" Erza focused on what they could do right now, without worrying about the past they couldn't change " Maybe they hid somewhere in town or..." She was interrupted by the sound of someone running towards them

"GUYS!"Natsu appeared on the doorway "IT'S LUCY! She is..."

**Totally wanted a cliffhanger there! maybe you can guess what happens... or not :p**  
**I've been uploading everyday until now, but i'll be busy so I can't say for sure when I'll start writting the next chapter; There are just some things I need to settle but Won't be too long though since I'm on vacations! :D totally happy about that... GO FREE TIME! :D**


	4. The typical Team Natsu

**I'm back! And with a headache that just won't go away! :( Well, anyway, I've already settled everything so here it is, my fourth chapter! ENJOY AND REVIEW ! It'll be greatly appreciated, as usual, I remind you that I accept criticism since I really wanna improve, so don't be afraid to be a little harsh, but please do tell me exactly WHY is wrong, I'm hoping for a sustained argument :)**  
**Even if there're still not too many readers, I thank you all for reading my fanfic. I may be a pain for repeating this over and over but i think is only fair to do so**

The group of four rushed into lucy's room  
"LUCY!" Happy flew through the room to land on her chest "I'm glad you're okay!"

Lucy was sitting on her bed, talking to Polyuska, but left after the room was filled with what she called "human stench".  
"Lucy!" Gray and Erza yelled in unison  
"This is awesome!" Natsu left behind his depressed attitude and was back to his usual self, showing his signature toothy grin  
"But Lucy" Erza started saying, carefully watching her friend's expressions "What exactly happened? Did you hear anything at all?"  
"Well, I actually did see and hear something but, at first I just thought that it was my imagination playing some kind of trick on me or something"  
Both Gray and Natsu, who had started another fight, where now paying attention to the conversation.  
"What was it?" Natsu's blood was boiling as the happiness from Lucy's awakening was being replaced by pure rage  
"I was leaning on the wall when I heard some noises coming from it and, I'm pretty sure that I saw a hand going through it as well"  
"A hand? Are you sure you aren't going insane?" Gray joked to make the atmosphere a little lighter  
"I thought that too, but you asked, so I told you. Although that's all actually"  
"Maybe... well, Gray suggested the possibility of the dark guild Midnight Damnation being behind this, well, not the guild itself, but the members that got away" Erza, like this, explained the suspicions they had on that particular guild  
"I guess it does make sense, since it wasn't even a week ago" Lucy agreed "I'm pretty sure that there were three of the members that got away. What actually surprises me is that we are still alive"  
"All of us? I think that what should surprise you is that YOU are alive" Natsu was confused  
"That's true but, the explosion happened at the BAR, don't you get what I mean? The explosion should have been way stronger if we were talking about a normal bomb"

Realization hit the rest of the team _"Did they know the bar was there? what kind of bomb was it that it didn't create a massive amount of flames? Even if Natsu ate them, he did that after the explosion_" Erza was trying to put all the pieces together. She then shared her thoughts to the others  
"There's certainly something weird about all of this" Gray agreed  
"Well, they are mages after all, it would make sense if there's magic involved, right?" Lucy said  
"Mm... maybe so, but I think there's more to it" Erza intervened. They kept thinking about it for a while, but led to nothing.

"What do you say of going to the guild? I'm pretty much guessing they must be fixing that mess if they are done treating their wounds. For what I heard, most of the members just had some cuts and..." Lucy suggested but was cut off by Natsu's yelling  
"NO WAY IN HELL! You have to stay here and rest, plus I'll stay with you to make sure you don't have any crazy ideas"  
"Aye! I'll stay too!" Happy was flying around the room once again, thrilled that his friend had awoken and was being a weirdo like usual  
"Okay guys, you stay here. Gray and I will go to the guild to let them know you are safe and sound, plus, Wendy was really worried and wanted to stay" Erza then was interrupted by Gray, who continued the explanation  
"But we told her you were in good hands and the others back at the guild needed treatment as well"  
"But really, I'm okay! I just wanna help out"  
"NO!" the group yelled in unison

Erza and Gray left, leaving a Happy flying around the house and a fire dragon slayer that had his signature grin glued to his face  
Lucy pouted but let it be... She would just sneak out when Natsu and Happy fell asleep (probably anytime soon since Gray and Erza had left already)  
"Oi, Luce" Natsu called out wanting to draw her attention  
"Mm?" Lucy mumbled. She was starting to feel tired after that day's events, leaving her plan of sneaking out behind  
Natsu looked at her lovingly, appreciating everything: from her deep breaths to her vanilla scent "Nothing, never mind" He smiled, realizing his friend was sound asleep.  
He crawled to her bed and fell asleep there, putting is arm around her waist and sinking his face on her shoulder, taking in her strong scent  
"They llllike each other"Happy rolled his tongue and landed on top of Natsu and Lucy. With tiredness taking over him, he fell asleep too.

**Sorry if it's too short... the hot weather is killing me (I live in the southern Hemisphere BTW) and ever since a few days ago I feel kindda dizzy and the heat is causing me headaches that come and go, but I'll try to upload fast :) I know pretty much every author of this site says they're sick and hence, they kindda drop the fanfic, but I'll keep writing and all, just that I always polish the story once or twice after writting to make sure there aren't too many mistakes... I'm not in the mood for that, so I'll write more chapters and probably upload them one after another after I feel better and go over the mistakes :)  
THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE! DON'T BE LAZY GUYS! ;D**


	5. A Plan

**Enjoy the fifth chapter and Review! :)**  
**I apologize for the delay. Truth be told, I totally forgot :S**  
**Sorry if the begining is kind of... well, i don't actually know what's wrong with it, but for some reason I don't like it :s Plus, I think Wendy is kindda OC (not my intention, although I do hate her, don't ask why because I have no clue-from the very begining I couldnt stand her)**  
**BTW... I don't know if it's going to affect the story but this is set before the tenroujima island arc (i'm currently on that part, so I don't know what happens later on, I do know there's something about a time gap though, sorry it took me so long to mention this)**  
**Also, Merry christmas for all those who celebrate it :) and check out my one shot**

At the guild (or what remains)  
Mira had set up a few tables and chairs, where the members were drinking, as usual, while taking a break from the reconstruction of the destroyed building (once again).  
Not far, Wendy is healing Droy and Jet, the only ones that were left untreated  
"Jet-san, it seems that because you went searching for Polyuska-san your injuries have gotten worse"  
"But you can take care of it right?" said Levy who had just popped up out of nowhere  
"Sure, but I told him so that he would consider this for the future" Wendy explained, but her voice faded away in the last words when she realized that Levy had her atention elsewhere. She followed her gaze to see Erza and Gray aproaching the guild. Finishing the treatment with Jet, Wendy ran to them, following Levy, to listen to her question  
"Erza, Gray! How is Lu-chan?"  
"She is okay and has already woken up. We told Natsu to look after her, and Happy stayed behind too" Gray answered  
"Gray, your clothes" Cana shouted from a few feet away, after taking a zip of her beloved alcohol  
"Damn it! Where did they go?!" Gray cursed while searching for his pants and T-shirt  
"Gray-sama is so wonderful! Juvia wanted to go with him to love rival's house! And then..."

* * *

_(Juvia being Juvia: her wild imagination)_  
_"Oh Juvia! what would I have done if you got hurt? I don't dare to waste another minute knowing the dangers that we are gonna face. I realized you are the only one for me so, Would you be my girlfriend?" Gray says while kneeking and kissing her hand (and with his shirt off, of course)_  
_" Gray-sama... Juvia doesn't know what to say, I'm overjoyed!"_  
_"I like you" Gray hugs Juvia_  
_"OH gray-sama!" Juvia blushes_

* * *

(back in the real world)  
Juvia moves around while the others continue with their conversation  
"the guild is a mess!" gray said, while putting on his shirt  
"Yeah, we started the reconstruction while you where at lucy's but we are short on money" Levy explained "Plus, they are all too upset about the explosion, so we were thinking of starting with some kind of research"  
"That won't be necessary, my children" they heard a voice aproaching them  
"Master! you're back!" Erza exclaimed while turning around to face him. Every member present put their attention on Makarov  
"I heard what happened from Mira, how's Lucy? did anyone else get seriously injured?"  
"no, just her, and luckily she's okay, resting in her aparment with Natsu" Erza answered  
"good, I'm glad. Well, as you may remember Erza, and you too Gray, last week you attacked the dark guild midnight damnation. I, like both of you, thought it was too much of a coincidence so I did some research on my way here. The members that got away are three: Ryou, whose magic apparently allows him to set explosives, materializing them or adapting an object for it to explode, and Kyousuke, that can change the state of materials, meaning changing solids to liquids or gas, or backwards, are probably the ones that intervined in the given situation"  
"and the other one?" Makao asked  
"that's the biggest issue. There is no record of the third peson"  
"What do you mean?" Charla asked, cutting off Wendy who was about to ask the same thing  
"Well, The council interrogated the members of midnight damnation and it looks like one cracked due to the pression and explained that he knew there were three people missing, and knew well two of them, but the third person wasn't seen often and usually and a cape that barely allowed you to see his mouth and nose out of the shadows of the hood. He never spoke to anyone except for the guild master and the time-to-time conversations with Ryou and Kyousuke, and was usually behind the scenes  
"Wait a second!" Cana said "so you are saying that they captured everyone but those three... and what about their master?"  
"about him... he had gone missing a few months before our attack, and we took advantage of it" Gray answered  
"it looks like the rivalry with another guild got to such extreme that a group of people went with their master to attack them. All of the members where found dead, and because their master was nowhere to be seen and they spent moths looking for him, he was pronounced dead as well" Erza added and turned to see Makarov "do you know anything else master? What about their location?"  
"I don't know about that, but maybe you should go to Hargeon. This is really fresh news, apparently there are two dagerous mages breaking into the habitant's homes and stealing everything of value. The people could be talking about these same mages, or different ones, but I think is worth checking"  
"I see, then we'll be leaving tomorrow, with Natsu of course" Erza announced  
"yeah, matchstick would go berseck if he knew we went looking for the bad guys without him"Gray said while taking of his shirt  
"I want to go to!" Wendy said  
"If Wendy is going, I'm going too" Carla said  
"Then, let's meet tomorrow at Lucy's house** (it's always her house LOL)**  
"It's settled then" Gray said  
"Gray, your clothes" Cana said, again  
The guild had already either returned to their previous conversations, or began talking about master's new information  
"Damn it! again?! where are they now?" and once again, while gray was looking for his clothes, Juvia started with her usual delusions

* * *

_(Juvia being Juvia: her wild imagination)_  
_"Gray-sama, It's too dangerous to go looking for the enemy, please stay with me!" Juvia cried_  
_"Juvia, my love, as much as I would love to stay here with you forever, It's my duty to protect you first, and for that I have to catch them" Gray said while hugging her_  
_"Oh gray-sama, you are my night in shining armour"_  
_"And as such, I have to protect my princess. I have to go now Juvia, but before that, please kiss me" Gray leaned on her_  
_Juvia started closing her eyes, while Gray got closer and then..._

* * *

(back in the real world)  
A flying stool brought Juvia back from her delusional world "No! Gray-sama! Don't leave without your kiss!" Juvia screamed, but not getting anyone's attention since they were used to it. She turned around to see where the stool had come from, just to find a terryfing Erza, a strawberry cake in the floor and a crying Gray, who had pushed the table while looking for his shirt.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :D PLEASE REVIEW, IT'LL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED**  
**Also, I Hope you enjoyed the thing about Juvia's world... I thought it was necessary to write the typical behaviors of the characters to make it more like the real thing, it was hard though :)**


	6. The arrival

**Sorry it took me so long, but here it is! the sixth chapter guys!**

Natsu sat back up on the bed, sweating and trying to catch a breath, the events were haunting him in his sleep. He could remember everything perfectly, and knew that the image would never disappear from his mind: Lucy on the floor, pale and bleeding, trying to mutter something but wasn't able to, trying to focus, his confession (he started blushing as that fact came back to him) and of course, how close he was to lose her  
He had started to develop his feelings a while back, without a warning he found himself caring more and more for the blonde mage. Before he realized, he was already in love with her and everything they went through together had played a part in those developing feelings, from their silly conversations and fights, such as him breaking into her house to eat her food and sleep next to her, to the dangers they faced, like what had happened with Phantom Lord, to the events in Edolas, were the dangers they all went through made him see how much Lucy ment to him: knowing that she was okay was a big comfort to him, specially when he had seen the lacrima where Gray and Erza were (although he tought that all the members were there)** (A/N: maybe you don't remember but after seing that Lacrima, Lucy hugged him from behind, trying to calm him down - totally loved that part!).**  
He felt how his nakama stirred next to him. It seemed like his jolting right after the nightmare, had pulled her away from her now-not-so-deep slumber  
"Natsu, are you ok?" she said with her groggy and low voice, that gave away the fact that she had just woken up  
"Yeah, sorry I wake ya. You probably want to sleep some more, right?" He smiled at her  
Lucy then, sleepy as she was, put her arms around Natsu's waist, pulling him once again to the bed, next to her. Natsu blushed at the touch  
"Lu-Lucy, are you okay?" he stuttered  
"Mm" she mumbled "I just wanna sleep for a little while longer"  
Natsu didn't understand why she had to hug him if she wanted to sleep. Actually, why wasn't she happy that he was about to get up and she wouldn't have to sleep next to him? **(A/N: You are really dense Natsu, but we still love ya!)**. Either way, he let it slide and relaxed against the mattress. After the nightmare he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so he just decided to stare at his friend while she slept.

After half an hour, the blonde mage opened her eyes once again and realized that her arms were wrapped around Natsu's waist, she then saw his face, realizing he was staring at her.  
"S-Sorry!" she pulled away and blushed "good morning" she whispered  
"Mornin'' Natsu grinned, quite amused by her reaction  
"Hey Natsu... can we go to the guild now?" she asked shyly, afraid he would get angry  
"You do realize the time right?" he chuckled  
"Eh?..." Lucy looked outside, to realize it was still dark "why is it so late?"  
"Actually early" he explained "It was the afternoon when we fell asleep, around three I think"  
"Seriously? and what time is it now?"  
"Half past five, in the morning. I actually thought you would sleep more due to your injury but-"  
"WE SLEPT FOR MORE THAN HALF A DAY?!" Even if for Natsu that wasn't much, she wasn't used to sleeping more than eight hours, actually, she baerly reached the 8 hours, thanks to a certain pink-haired boy who woke her up either because he had slept on her bed, or because he was hungry _"Now that I think about it, Natsu is like a 5-year old of some sort! waking up people because he's hungry! he has no shame" _She, even though was mad, smiled at that thought  
"Don't yell jeez! I have sensitive ears Luce!" He was glad to see her energetic self "anyway, it's too early to go to the guild and I'm hungry, do you have food?"  
It was as if he was reading her thoughts!_ "Right on time"_ she thought  
"I'll make some french toasts! and wake up Happy, tell him I'm making some fish for him!" She shouted while exiting the room  
"FISH!?" Happy woke up at the mention of his beloved fish  
"Hey Happy, wake up! Lucy's cooking" Natsu informed, even though the blue cat had realized that already. He took a look at Natsu and realized why he was so distracted: Happy caught him looking at the door from which their friend had dissapeared  
" You liiiike her!" he rolled his tongue, but Natsu was so distracted that he didn't bother to deny it  
Just when Happy was about to tease him a bit more he heard Lucy calling them "Guys, at least do something useful and set the table" The little feline was surprised to see natsu stand up and going to help set the table, and in case you didn't realize, let me tell you again HE WENT TO SET THE TABLE, a shocker for Happy_ "The world is ending!"_ he thought_ "Natsu helping out like that is as weird as imagining himself not eating my beloved fish!NO! nothing can compare to fish, what am I thinking?". _Natsu and Happy ate their food at their normal speed, which was, surprisingly fast for Lucy, while she decided to take it slow since they didn't have anything to do until they reached a more reasonable hour to go to the guild

They hanged in Lucy's apartment up until eight o'clock, the boys were eating and playing around, being careful not to break something so their friend's evil side wouldn't come along, and Lucy was writing her novel, when they heard Wendy nock on the door  
"Hi Wendy! why are you here?" Lucy asked cheerfully, glad that there were still people in the world that had heard of knocking  
"Hi Lucy-san, I came to check on you. I wanted to know How you were feeling" The blue haired girl answered  
"I told her she shouldn't push herself so much but she didn't listen" Carla intervened  
"Carla!" Happy called "Do you want some fi-"  
"No" She interrupted him, expecting nothing else coming from the exceed  
"Well, I'm feeling great actually! It's like nothing happened so don't worry" Lucy answered Wendy, after sweat dropping when hearing Happy's offer  
"I'm glad to hear that! and you really do look okay!"  
"Did you think I was lying?" Wendy got nervous at the question but was glad that Natsu intervened  
"I wouldn't blame her Lucy! You always act as if you're fine so we can't take you seriously"  
"Oh REEALLY? it that so, Wendy?" Dark Lucy was starting to emerge, while glaring at the pink-haired boy after his bold comment  
"Ano... Lucy-san..." Wendy called "I'm on my way to the guild so I'll leave you two alone"  
"That won't be necessary Wendy! We are going with you!" Lucy said, and added after seeing the girl's confused face "We were waiting for a more reasonable hour to go, since we woke up early"  
"Oh! I see! Then we should get going"

The three mages, along with the two exceeds arrived at the guild some minutes later  
"Lucy! you are okay!"  
"Lucy, did natsu behave like a pervert?"  
"So? Are you an item or what?"  
"Hey! how are you feeling blondie?"  
"So you decided to show up, Bunny girl"  
"Lu-chan! I really wanted to go see you! I was worried"

Questions rose from everyone in the guild, as well as encouriging comments and expressions of affection. They were all yelling from their different positions, fixing up the building while a smaller group was sitting on a round table, resting. Lucy approached that group, being Levy, Gajeel (and Lilly), Erza, Gray, Cana and Romeo. Wendy sat next to Romeo, and Carla followed, and because Carla was there, Happy sat next to her. Natsu ended up sitting next to his partner, dragging Lucy along, so she ended up between Natsu and Levy, who put a stop to her reading to check on her friend

"So Lu-chan, are you sure you are well enough to be walking around?"  
"Sure I am! It's all thanks to Wendy, oh! and Polyuoska of course"  
The little girl blushed at the praise "I didn't really do anything" she whispered  
"Sure you did!" Happy meddled "When i told her what happened she started freaking out, but then put herself together and started running towards the guild! Then Carla started carrying her but still! We should give her a fish as a reward for her hard work! No! make that two!" He explained to the group, who as usual, sweat-dropped at the comment.  
Then, Mira appeared out of nowhere  
"Kya! Are you two finally dating?" She asked, looking back and forth, from Lucy to Natsu  
"Wh-WHAT?!" They said in unison while blushing  
"Don't tell me that you forgot about the sweetest love confession I've ever seen?!"  
"Yeah Lu-chan, I agree" Levy teased her along with Mira "What about L-O-V-E?"  
"And you!" Mira pointed at Natsu "You are not as dense as you pretend to be, aren't you? I bet you thought about kissing her while she was asleep"  
Natsu blushed, unable to deny it, Mira hit the bull's eye  
"How cute! He's blushing!" Levy said  
"Oi, Salamander! don't go all 'girl-in-love' on us!" Gajeel joined the conversation  
"What did you-" Natsu started, still with a tint of red in his cheeks  
"don't fight" Erza said 'calmly.  
While Erza was scolding Natsu and Gajeel, along swith Gray who couldn't resist teasing Natsu, Levy, Mira and Cana tormented Lucy  
"Sooo... Did anything interesting happen? Maybe some kissing and touching?" Cana teased  
"Wha-NO!" Lucy blushed "We didn't even talk about that!"  
"How come?" Levy asked  
"Well... Let's just say... I forgot about it?"  
"WHAT?!" The three friends yelled, earning the atention of the rest of the guild. They waited until they were back to their own business  
"what do you mean you forgot?" Mira yelled in a whisper **(Is it okay to call it that? kindda like a loud whisper)  
**"well, It's not like I forgot, but I kindda pushed it to a corner of my mind"  
"Why?! I mean, you love him, he loved you! It's perfect" Levy said  
"I know but..."  
"But what?!" Cana demanded "Go and ask him out or something!"  
"The thing is... I... We... What would we do later? I mean, we go out and imagine it doesn't work out, it would be totally awkward! I'm okay with being just friends"  
"That's bullshit!" Cana said "You maybe okay now, but there will come a time when you won't be able to hide your feelings!"  
"Cana is right" Mira agreed "Plus, What if you do go out with him, and then get married and live happyly ever after, huh? You will regret it if you miss your chance"  
"I don't know Mira" Lucy answered " But it doesn't matter"  
"Yes it does!" Levy said  
"No, and I really am okay if we just stay friends" Lucy lied once again "And, maybe he didn't even mean it as a confession, I mean, he most probably just blurted it out in the spur of the moment, but just as an "I love you, like I love everyone else in the guild" "  
"Lu-chan, we all can agree that what you just said is just some lame ass excuse"  
"Just let it be, okay?" Lucy said to the three girls, who got tired of trying to knock some sense in the the blonde  
**(If you are wondering about what happened to the Exceeds, Wendy and Romeo, they are talking about other things, not related to romance, while watching Erza punish Natsu, Gray and Gajeel)**

"Well, do we know something new about the perpetrators?" Gray asked, after everybody had settled down at the table.  
"I did my research, but I cannot find any information about the mysterious last member"  
"Well then, I think we should head out for Hargeon. I'd have rather to have some more information about this guy, but I guess we'll find out eventually"  
"Hargeon?" Natsu asked  
"yes. Master did some research before coming back and he found out that there were three mages that got away, talking about midnight damnation here, the guild we attacked the other week." Erza explained "Well, as I was saying, we know about a guy Ryou whose magic deals with bombs and explosives, and Kyousuke, who changes the state of matter"  
"Apparently there's another guy, whose name is unkown to everyone except their master. Kindda like Mystogan" Gray added  
"Also, it seems there are some mages breaking into peoples houses in Hargeon and stealing everything of value. The possibilities of being the same mages are low, but it's worth a shot. Plus, today I heard there have been some weird happenings with the houses walls and doors, like they melted or something" Erza continued "So I'm suspecting now more than ever that we are talking about the same people"  
"Well! what are we waiting for?! let's go! Happy!" Natsu yelled  
"Aye sir!"  
"Wait! I wanna go too!" Lucy intervened  
"I'm okay with that. It seems you really are feeling well" Erza said  
"Yattā!" Lucy celebrated  
"Let's go then" Gray said

Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla were now boarding the train  
"I hate trains!" Natsu said  
"Stop complaining Matchstick!" Gray said  
"What did you just call me, ice cone?!"  
"You heard me, Flame for brains!"  
"I dare you to say it again, ice perv- UGH!" The train started moving  
The train ride was like usual: a calm enviroment, a sick Natsu, a mocking Gray, a calm Wendy, a talkative Lucy, a relaxed Erza, a serious Carla and a teasing Happy.

They got off the train and witnessed a turmoil in the streets  
"Finally! The beautiful and solid ground!" Natsu was as good as new "I'm never riding a train again- UGH"  
"You are pathetic ash brains, even the thought of it makes you sick?" Gray mocked him  
"What did you-"  
Natsu, Gray!" Erza yelled, while they shook in fear  
"What's going on here?" Lucy asked, refering to the frighten crowd  
"Excuse me, sir" Erza asked a man from the crowd "We are mages from Fairy Tail, What's happening?"  
"T-The street" The scared man stuttered  
"What? Is there something on the road?" Erza couldn't see because of the amount of people, neither could any of the other Team Natsu's members  
"It-It disappeared"  
"What does that mean?" Wendy whispered to Lucy, who shrugged. Then Gray asked the same question, but to the man  
"I-I was passing by the street when some kind of mist appeared, that later turn into a fog. I-I Couldn't see anything but when it dispersed, The road was gone. Now it's just mud" He answered  
"Oi, Erza" Lucy called, which made the requip mage turn around  
"Yeah, I know. It's most likely those guys"  
"Maybe someone from here saw a mage doing it, we should try asking" the blonde suggested  
"Good idea, we should split to cover more ground, that way-"  
Erza's plan was interrupted by an ear piercing scream, coming from the front of the crowd

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! :(**  
**no, seriously! I wanna know what you think so DON'T BE LAZY, MY DEAR READER! ;)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'm not good with cliffangers, but I decided to leave it at that so I can finally update! I know it took me forever so to make it up, I made it longer :D**

**WELL, ANYWAY, this may be the longest chapter I've ever written for this fanfic! (since I wrote a one shot that had almost 3000 words) You have my crappy internet service to thank for that!**


End file.
